Love at first sight
by Magical Eclipse
Summary: Danny and Sam have never met. they go to different schools. but see what happens when both school go to camp together.....SxD mostly
1. camping

Romance at first sight I know my stories are not that good, but please im strating. Read and review please

I dont own danny phantom Butch Hartman does

* * *

Danny was excited. He was going camping with his school, _finally one whole week to rest _he thought. He started cheking his list.

-jeans_ checked_

_-_shirts _checked_

_-_tent _checked_

_-_sleeping bag _checked_

_-_tooth brush _checked_

"seems like everythings ready" he siad to himself

That moment his phone rung.

"hello?"

"hey danny its me ,Tucker?"

"hey Tuck.whats up?"

"just making sure you are going to go tomorrow" said tucker

"yep, I already packed" said danny

"ok, well I gotta go, mums calling me. Bye Danny"

"bye tucker"

Danny hung the phone and went for dinner, he was so excited about tomorrow

"you are going right?" a girls voice sounded on the other line

"of course, I love nature"said sam

She was talking to her friend Gina, they had been best friends since kindergarden. Even though Sam was goth and Gina was a fashion-freak they were best friends.

"good"said Ginna "maybe you could find someone to date"

"Please Gin, I am not going to find a boyfriend"said sam annoyed "I am going cause I love nature, and there could be amazing things to sketch"

"you never know,Sammy, you never know. Ohh I have to go, see ya tomorrow, bye Sam" said Ginna hanging the phone

Sam though about what Ginna said , i mean, she was 14 almost 15 and she didnt had a boyfriend. Not that she cared.But it would be nice to have someone that cared fopr her other than Ginna. Sams parents her always on trips, so she alomost never saw them. She was most of the time alone.anyways.

Sam saw it was late already so she grabbed a towel and her pjs and strated walking slowling towards the bathroom. She took of her clothes, and stepped into the cold water. When she was finished she changed, brushed her teeth and went directly to bed……….


	2. the bus

I Dont own Danny Phantom Hartman does……..

Chapter 2

Beep….beep….beep

Sam woke up at the sound of her alarm clock

5:00 a.m., she had to get ready cause the bus leaved at 7:00. She took a shower and put on a pair of jeans and a black shirts with a purple crown in the middle, she brushed her black hair and did a pony tail. Then she grabbed her back with everything she needed for the camp and headed down stairs.it was 6:00 now, she still had time for breakfast. She poured some milk and cereal in a bowl and started eating it.

When she finished she grabbed her things and her house keys, she closed the door behind her and locked it, she want walking to Ginas house

It was still dark outside, and a bit creepy since she was the only one in the street. She finally reached Ginas house and rang the dorbell

Gina opened the door, she had her things ready

"hey Samshe greeted her as she hugged her

"ready Gin?"asked Sam as excited as her

"yep, lets get going"

After walking a few minutes they finally reached the school, they saw that the buses were alreday there . there were only a few people. San and Gina climbed into the bus and chose the back seat that was empty, after some minutes the bus was full, the sun was shinning, and they were ready to go

The bus driver strated the bus. And with that Sams jurney started, she had no idea what thing were waiting for her…………

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Danny had forgotten to set the alarm clock, so now he was running late. He finally reached the school and saw thet everyone was in the bus but him.She climbed up and took a seat next Tucker.

"you barely reach the bus"said Tucker

"I know, i know"replied Danny

The bus started its way to the camp……..

"sooo?" asked Tucker

"soo what?" said Danny confused

"ready to find girlfriends"asked tucker just to tease Danny

"I already told you Tuck,No! I came here to have a good time not to find a girlfriend"said danny kind of annoyed

"well , I will find one"said tucker

"good luck with that"………..


End file.
